Thud!
by JadedAppleSeeds
Summary: Something is wrong with Ben and nobody has a clue as to what, Benjust knows its something bad and everyone around is just praying he's wrong. Will Ben survive the mysterious illness that befalls him or will his loved ones have to prepare to say goodbye.
1. Qustionable Illness

"_I can't stand this"_ Ben thinks as he once again heaves bile into the toilet of the hotel that he Kevin and Gwen are staying in in light of Ben's recent illness. Ben heaves again as Kevin walks in to rub is

back as he transfers in to dry heaves when there's nothing left he lays his head on the toilet seat(1) "somehow Kevin I just know this is your fault" Ben says as he glares at Kevin through his bang. Kevin

laughs "look Ben it's obviously something you ate so tomorrow we'll take you to the doctors" Ben glares at him and says "how exactly are we to pay for a visit to a doctor".

"Well I know a guy who could do it for free in the next town over" Kevin says thoughtfully

"Right and is this guy a human or an alien like most of the "guys" you "know". Gwen says from the doorway. "Alien but that's beside the point, the point is he can do it for free" Kevin says in an

defensive tone as he picks Ben, who is laying half-conscious on the floor, up and carries him to the room they share.

Kevin undresses Ben and himself and puts them under the covers. After a few moments of silence Ben says in a hushed voice "um….hey Kev"

"Yea Ben" Kevin answers

"What if when we go see you friend tomorrow we find out something really bad is wrong with me?"

Kevin rolls on to his and grips Bens face lightly in his hand "nothing is wrong with ya Benjy its just food poisoning." Ben doesn't look convinced in the slightest "but what if I caught some weird disease

while fighting aliens all these years?" Kevin rolls roughly away from ben and growls low in his throat and half shouts "No…no what ifs Ben because there is nothing seriously wrong with you." But when

Ben tenses beside him he rolls over into their previous position and says in a much softer tone "I'm sorry, lets just hope for the best" all the while praying in his head for nothing to be wrong. Kevin

sighs and pulls Ben into his arms and whispers in his ear " I love you" as they drift off in sleep each trying to prepare for good and bad news.

(1) I did that once and got a rash on my face.

The whole story is a lot longer I just like shorter chapters and plus its like 5:36 a.m. so I am TIRED. Hope you enjoyed it if your gonna complain please don't bother reveiwing. I only like reasonable and possitive criticism.

Hopefully I can have the next few chapters typed and online tomorrow or in the next couple of days.


	2. WHAT?

A/N: You may notice the writting styles from the first chapter and this one are different, thats because Airadora finished it. I hope you enjoy my writting and if there are any major mistakes please tell me, I won't mind. I have no beta so please bare with me, I failed english, so don't be afraid to be harsh. oh and if you have already read this chapter but got an update alert its because I had to change a few mistakes.

Sun light filtered through the motels cheap curtains basking Ben and Kevin in warm rays causing them to stir from slumber. A few moments pass as they stretch and rub the sleep from their eyes. When Gwen knocks lightly on the door and opens it slightly "guys I brought breakfast from a diner down the street" she says bag in hand lifting it for them to see. Suddenly as the smell of the food wafts through the room Ben is on his feet and hurtling towards the rooms attached bathroom, and just as suddenly you can hear sounds of him retching through the slightly ajar door. "That's it" Kevin says, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for both him and Ben, "we're going to see my friend so he can tell us what's wrong". Kevin takes a washcloth from their shared suitcase, and wets it with warm water from the bathroom sink, so he can wipe off Bens face. Ben groans as Kevin gently lifts him off the floor carrying him bridal style back into the bedroom. Kevin shoos Gwen from the room then dresses himself then Ben careful not to jostle his clearly nauseous lover.

Once they're both dressed Kevin opens the bedroom door then walks back towards the bed where he one again picks ben up bridal style walking out of the bedroom into the living room were Gwen is waiting, not quite patiently, for them. Kevin walks toward the door and says in an agitated voice "Don't just sit there get the door Tennyson" to which Gwen complies while rolling her eyes. As they leave Gwen locks the door behind them as Kevin carries Ben ahead to the car. Gwen opens the passenger door for Kevin to place Ben in, she's surprised when Kevin gets in holding Ben securely in his lap and hands her the keys. "Close you mouth Gwen just get in and drive" Kevin says as he shuts the door, Gwen jumps at the sound of the door closing and races around to the other side of the car getting in and starting the car just in case Kevin changes his mind.

After about thirty minutes of following the driving directions of Kevin, Gwen pulls into what looks like an abandoned hospital building. "What do you think is wrong with him Kevin?" Gwen says voice laced with worry. Kevin sighs and looks down at the now sleeping Ben "I honestly have no clue Gwen….look I'm just as worried as you are if not more." He says as he opens the passenger door and carefully steps out with Ben still asleep cradled in his arms. Gwen sighs and gets out after him and says in a pained voice "what if it's something serious…how will we tell his parents" Kevin stops short and glares at Gwen who is a few steps behind him and says in a low growl careful not to wake Ben "stop it! Okay Gwen enough what ifs…I can't even begin to think about something being wrong, let's just hope for the best." He finishes with a sigh as he continues walking a thoroughly contrite Gwen trailing behind him.

Kevin walks up to the door and rings the blue doorbell, which looks quite atypical, next to the door. A noise that sounds a lot like a wildebeest blares from the doorbell, just as the doors slide open and a clichéd little green alien, which had to of relation to E.T., stand before them in a crisp white lab coat. "Ah Kevin it's been a while" the little green thing says, it sounds so much like E.T. that Gwen can't help her snort of laughter. Kevin glares at Gwen and says in an almost pleasant voice (1) "hey Dorkus (2), my boyfriend Ben here (points chin towards Ben) has been sick lately and I was wondering if you could have a look at him?" Dorkus nods his head and motions for them to follow him. He leads them down a small white hallway to the left of the entrance and opens the door, painted neon orange, to the first exam room to the right. Dorkus motions for Kevin to place Ben on the exam table. Once Ben is laid down on the table Kevin gently shakes him to wake him up, Ben scrunches up his nose cutely "mnh…I was having a great dream Kevin was oh…..well you ruined my dream" (3) Ben says a magnificent blush staining his cheeks as he looks at the rooms occupants, but burst into quick uncontrollable laughter as he catches sight of Dorkus, who rolls his eyes which only serves to make been laugh harder. Kevin tries to look disapproving but he can't help but smile since it's been a while since Ben has this much if at all. Dorkus raises a sardonic eyebrow "yes, well shall we begin the examination." Ben who has gained some control of his laughter nods shoulders shaking.

Dorkus sighs at the immaturity of the human and pulls out two small collection bottles, a butterfly-syringe, alcohol pads, and Band-Aids. "First let's draw some blood samples then we'll take an ultrasound to be on the safe side." The three teens sit quietly has Dorkus inserts the Syringe to draw two vials of Ben's blood. When he leaves to go do the blood work Gwen rounds on Ben, who is staring dubiously at the Hello Kitty Band-Aid Dorkus has placed on his arm, "what was it Kevin was doing in you dream?" she ask mischievously. She however did not get an answerer because just as Ben began sputtering an answer Dorkus came back in carrying the folder with Bens blood work and rolling an ultrasound machine behind him. "Okay, I just need to do the ultrasound to confer with the blood work and you can go" Dorkus says to them. "so is it good or bad news" Ben says anxiously wondering desperately what could be wrong with him. Dorkus looks at each of them closely and states ominously "there is nothing technically wrong but by human standards it can be conveyed as wrong"

They all stare at him confusedly wondering what he could have possibly meant by that. Dorkus smirks at them and pulls a step stool out of his pocket (4), he then pushes Ben gently on his back and instructs him to lift his shirt and prepare for the cold of the dark green gel. Dorkus places the probe attachment and smears the gel, while searching for a specific spot on Bens Stomach, and then small flutters of a heartbeat fill the room. Dorkus points at the monitor and says humorously "that is your child and you ben are three months" then chaos struck and all you heard was Bens shout of "WHAT" Gwen's uncontrollable laughter and the thud of Kevin hitting the floor in a dead faint.

(1) we all Know Kevin is not pleasant

(2) his name means someone who is dorky but cute

(3) thinking of putting smutty dream sequence on my LJ, Qustion is how many of you would actually read it, Entice me please.

(4) alien technology rocks.

Please review with both praise and criticism both will be highly appreciated, but please its only at a bishonen level so far no flames because its BoyxBoy.

Thanks,

JadedAppleSeeds


End file.
